Tears in Starlight
by ArtemisFallen
Summary: I wrote this 15 years ago when I first discovered Sailor Moon. In this HC, Serena has a sister named Selene. They are the reincarnation of the Goddess Purity and only together can they defeat the evil which threatens to destroy the Universe. Since they are two parts to a whole, neither is complete without the other. This story focuses on the forgotten sister and her struggles.


You know not of me. My story has never been told. I am here to shed light on the shadows and emerge from the darkness in which I have silently remained hidden. I am here to tell you my name, my story, my adventure. I am here to share my legacy.

My name is Selene. I am a daughter of destiny, a princess of the moon. I have a twin sister named Serena. This is possible because we are the reincarnation of an ancient Star Seed entity. This is where my story begins.

* * *

Once, there lived a beautiful Queen of the moon. She reigned during the time known as the Silver Millennium. Though her reign was praised for bringing peace and prosperity to the galaxy, the Queen often found herself burdened by a heavy heart. She longed for her own star child, a prodigy to carry on her legacy.

Fervently, Serenity would pray to the Ancients for her wish to be granted. Time and time again, her prayers remained unanswered. However, Serenity continued her prayers, never losing faith that she would one day be blessed with a daughter of her own.

Late one night, Serenity found she was unable to sleep. She gathered up her silken robes and walked out on the balcony to gaze at the stars in the sky. She clasped the Silver Crystal, the powerful gem which had brought symbiosis to the galaxy, tightly against her chest. She trembled against the cold despair that began to descend upon her.

"Ancients, I implore you once more. Please bless me with an heir so that my rule may be passed on and the galaxy I watch over may continue to prosper. I beg of you, hear my prayers."

The Silver Crystal began to glow, a forgotten part of it awakening with a deep power. Serenity gasped in surprise as the Silver Crystal fled from her grasp and ascended into the sky. A brilliant light burst from the Silver Crystal, causing Serenity to shield her eyes.

Once the blinding light subsided, Serenity lowered her arms, only to see a heavenly body suspended in front of her.

"Who… who are you?" Serenity asked, in awe of the specter of beauty which she beheld.

_"__I am the Goddess of Purity,"_ the entity replied in a silky tone.

Serenity gasped, dropping to a knee in front of the goddess, despite her own rank as Queen. "You honor me with your presence, my Goddess. What is your will?"

_"__Kind, dedicated Queen Serenity, arise. I am here at your beckon. I am to grant your deepest desire."_

Serenity gazed wide eyed at the Goddess, elation resounding throughout her entire being. "Oh, Goddess of the Divines! To be graced with such a splendid gift…"

_"__Be warned, Serenity. This gift comes with a heavy price," _the Goddess interrupted softly.

Serenity's mouth turned slightly, her joy abating. "What price might that be?"

The Goddess smiled gently, reaching out an ethereal hand to touch Serenity's. The Queen was filled with warm, gentle feelings. She felt nothing but love from the Goddess.

_"__The time for balance is drawing to an end. An Ancient Wickedness will once again fall upon the universe, threatening to consume everything that is good and pure."_

Serenity shivered, despite the warmth she felt from the Goddess's touch. "What must I do to prevent this?"

The Goddess was sympathetic. _"There is nothing that can be done to prevent this inevitable atrocity."_

Serenity felt tears begin to form in her eyes. Everything she had striven to maintain would be wiped out in a blink of an eye. She felt powerless. "So, there is no hope?" She asked despondently.

_"__There is always hope. I offer you that hope now," _the Goddess replied.

"But it comes with a price?" Serenity echoed.

_"__As does everything."_

Serenity smiled at the benevolent entity. "What is your offer?"

_"__You are the only one worthy of this offer. If you refuse, the galaxy will fall into Darkness. Your sacrifice will give hope to the universe. I offer to you, Queen Serenity, my Star Seed."_

Serenity felt her mouth part in astonishment. "You desire me to be the vessel of your reincarnation? That is not a burden! That is the highest honor that can bestowed upon me!"

_"__There is more to the bargain," _The Goddess continued. _"My soul will be reincarnated and carried within your womb. However, my Star Seed will be split in two separate entities. I will become two parts of a whole."_

Serenity's brow furrowed in confusion. "Are you saying there will be two of you?"

_"__Yes, two bodies with a shared soul. One is not complete without the other," _the Goddess confirmed.

"Why do this?" Serenity inquired.

_"__When the universe succumbs to darkness, two fragments of my soul will be the Guardians and Saviors of the universe. They will become the Daughters of Destiny. If one perishes, the other lives on to fulfil her destiny."_

Serenity shuddered. "I would have to suffer the death of one of my daughters?"

The Goddess became very still, sorrow entering her tone. _"You will never know one of them."_

Serenity pulled back from the Goddess, her hand flying to her mouth. "What do you mean?"

_"__Upon their birth, one child will cry while the other will not. The child who does not cry will be sent away to the furthest reaches of the universe, separated from you and her sister."_

Serenity was stunned, turning into the marble column of the palace to brace herself against it. "You would send one of them away from me?"

_"__This is the only way to ensure the odds of survival."_

"But I can protect them both!" Serenity yelled defiantly.

The Goddess was solemn. _"My Child, no one can protect them from what is coming."_

"Is our future truly that dire?" Serenity asked, her voice quavering.

_"__Yes," _the Goddess replied. _"You are the only one who can give light a chance to prevail. I offer you this gift of hope because you are my last hope."_

Serenity nodded, slowly returning to the form of the Ancient Goddess. "Very well, my Goddess. I understand the role I must play. I accept your gift and terms."

The Goddess smiled, pleased. _"Queen Serenity, I bestow unto you my Star Seed. I will be reborn as two entities sharing a soul. Your daughters will be that of destiny. They will remain incomplete, two parts of a whole. Together, they will merge as the power of Destiny and transcend into the final form of Purity. Only when they become one will they experience their full power."_

The Goddess's form began to disperse, turning into waves of silver light that enveloped Queen Serenity. The strands of light spun around her in a silver and white dance, encompassing her in a cocoon of ribbons before flowing back into the form of the Silver Crystal. Suddenly, the Silver Crystal burst, becoming two Crystals. Serenity stared at the two Crystals. They hung in front of her, two glorious gems of Silver and Gold.

_"__Two Entities, Two Crystals. Give each child a crystal and remember your promise, Serenity."_

Serenity breathed in deeply, her hands gently folded over her abdomen. She felt the life of the Goddess emanate from within her. The two Crystals descended down and she held out a hand. They dropped delicately against her palm, sparkling against the starlight.

"I shall," Serenity whispered to the Crystals, both overjoyed and devastated by the events that had just occurred. She stroked her stomach lovingly for a long moment before turning and returning to her bed chamber.

"No matter what happens," she whispered to the two Crystals, "I will love you both endlessly."


End file.
